IGN Baden
The Baden is a high-tier premium battleship in Naval 1918. History The second Bayern-class battleship and the last battleship ever built by the German Empire, the Baden combined heavy-hitting, rapidly reloading 15 inch guns in an AB-XY layout along with some of the best compartment subdivision and armor schemes in World War I. Commissioned in 1917, too late to see much active service, Baden's operational history was quite similar to that of her sister ship Bayern, being locked close to German shores by the overwhelming numerical superiority of the Grand Fleet (increased by the American battleship division sent when the United States joined the war) and mostly underwent mundane, pointless sorties. After the end of the war, she was interned at Scapa Flow. During the scuttling of the High Seas fleet on June 21 1919, Baden was the only capital ship to fail to sink before being beached by Royal Navy sailors, a testament to her excellent compartmentalization. For the next few years, she was used by the Royal Navy in a variety of tests, which mostly concluded that the Royal Navy was lucky to have never had to face a complete 4-ship Bayern class fleet in combat. Her guns were capable of reloading in 23 seconds, which was 13 seconds faster than the Royal Navy's own 15 inch guns on board Queen Elizabeth. In armor tests, it was also found that at point-blank range the improved AP shells would still sometimes shatter upon impact. Various damage control features were also inspected and copied by the Royal Navy. Commander Hornby, who lived on board Baden for weeks examining the ship, concluded that it was his "considered opinion - which I know coincided with that of others engaged in the same job - that, considered as a fighting machine, anyhow on balance the Baden was markedly in advance of any comparable ship in the Royal Navy." The only major issue found on the ship was the uselessness of the medium armor used to protect non-vital areas of the ship, which led to the Royal Navy's adoption of the "all or nothing" scheme pioneered by the U.S. Navy. Overview As a ship, Baden plays very similarly to her free counterpart Bayern. Both ships have the same excellent 15-inch guns that reload ridiculously fast, and both ships have generous health pools and armor thickness. The main qualities of Bayern can be applied to Baden. With good armor and health, Baden is capable of tanking damage (although a citadel hit will still sting a bit), and with slow turning and a mediocre max speed Baden won't be the first on the scene. Overall Baden is a good battleship to use in medium to close range, using her fast reloading guns to deal heavy damage to enemies while outtanking incoming fire. After the initial rush of cruiser and destroyer combat, she can arrive on the scene and fix the situation, and can hold capture points well. Her appearance on the battlefield can strike terror into the hearts of many players and can slowly push the line up. Just remember: it's strong, but it's not invincible. Positioning mistakes will still send you straight back to port - but it's a bit more forgiving than some of the other battleships.